No Way
by BossaNovaBaby24
Summary: set after "unfinished business" Lee and Kara gossip about the relationship between the Admiral and President.


**Authors Note**

**Ok, here's my next story. It's a one-shot and is called "No Way"**

**Spoilers for season 3 (Unfinished Business)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters what-so-ever, so please don't sue. If you're still keen on suing me, then do it over the story that you think is the best. Leave me a little bit of ego as I go to prison.**

"I'm telling you Lee, I think there is."

"Kara," Lee pulled himself up from underneath a viper, staring Kara in her face, "There is nothing going on."

"Oh come on Lee," She graced him with an impish smile before moving towards a docked raptor. He followed her over, clinging to his clipboard. What should have been a routine check on the ships was turning into a small gossip session. Not that Lee minded usually. He was just glad to be talking to Kara again, after all this time. They had put aside their stubbornness and worked out their problems. However, Lee had major problems with this particular piece of gossip, as it _was _about –

"The Admiral?" He raised his eyebrow sceptically at her. She just nodded and grinned, encouraging him to regurgitate what she just told him, "and the President of the twelve colonies?"

"Seriously? You're saying you can't see it?" Kara was surprised. Everyone had their suspicions, ever since the Admiral chased the President down to Kobol. It was not proven of course, but mere gossip that was passed through mouth. Kara could see it though. Whenever they were together, it looked like they were only two in the world.

Whenever the Old Man would invite her, Lee, Tigh and the President to dinner, the former three felt like they were invading a private moment. Body language had proven an obvious source to extract idle rumours from. The way Roslin would touch Adama's arm lightly, the way Adama cared for her when she had cancer.

The rumours were humorous, meant to be just something to pass the time when they were suggested. But since then, more and more of the crew had been inclined to watch the two closely.

The boxing fight the previous day had convinced many of the denser crew members that there may be more to their relationship than meets the eye. The President had stepped in the ring, to support the Admiral, and guided him and supported him through the crowds when he was defeated. Never once did she do as the others when he was hit. While most turned away, closed their eyes, thinking of the money they lost, Roslin hadn't. She'd kept her eyes on the fight, hope constantly glimmering. Kara had seen it for herself.

"Kara, there is nothing going on! They put up with each other, remember? They're the leaders, they have to see each other, have to learn to put up with the other …." The voice broke her out of her deep reverie.

She turned around quickly, to see Lee standing closely behind her. His face showed defiance, as if she was telling him that earth doesn't exist.

"You are more stubborn than a Cylon raider Lee," She said, smirking, pulling away slightly, "And they fly to their deaths."

"I'm not stubborn, Kara, I'm just saying that there is absolutely nothing going on between them. If they lost their positions they'd hardly even acknowledge each other!"

As soon as Lee said it, he knew it was a lie. New Caprica had shown him that his dad and the President were closer than just leaders.

_He and Kara moved through the tents quietly, so as not to wake anyone. It was an impossible task though, as they were both slightly drunk. _

_Kara giggled beside him as they slowly and unsurely made their way towards the small forest where Kara was going to build her house._ _As they passed the "school" tent, they heard voices from behind it. _

_Lee put his finger to his mouth in warning, and Kara immediately quieted down, but still grinned inanely. Moving slowly, they crept around near the back of the tent. What he saw made him stop in his tracks._

_His father, the Admiral, was lying on a make-shift bed, looking up at the stars. What surprised Lee the most, however, was that he could make out a pale hand, resting lightly on the Admiral's chest._

_A sigh told him that Adama was definitely not alone, and he heard a voice murmur from beside his father._

"_Can't say I blame them. I mean what are you going to do?"_

_It was the former president. Roslin was resting beside him and the positioning of their bodies made Lee slightly suspicious. She was pulled up against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. His father had his arms wrapped around her, and they were lying comfortably, looking up at the stars, smiles on their faces._

_Pulling Kara back before she could spoil the moment, Lee moved on, swaggering slightly towards the tree line._

"Ahh, someone is starting to doubt themselves." Kara's voice beside his ear startled him. She was resting against a raptor, her arms crossed in triumph. Mustering up a scowl, he glared at her. She laughed, pulling away and moving around the ship with ease.

"Kara, it's impossible. My father and The President would not risk their careers. They know that the survival of the fleet is more important than their feelings. So even if it _was _true- which it's not," He added hastily, as Kara smiled mischievously, "but even if it _was, _neither would risk it."

The finality in his tone wiped the smile off of Kara's face. She stood still, frowning for a moment, and Lee thought she looked quite upset.

"It's sad isn't it?" She said, seriously, her frown deepening, "The Old Man finally has something good in his life, and he can't do anything about it. And the President, after all she's gone through, and she can't grasp what she wants the most. It's just sad." She was silent for a while, regaining her composure.

"Kara," Lee said softly, "It's not even be true. You're getting worked up over nothing."

"It is Lee," She said, dusting herself off subconsciously, as if to brush away her weakness, "Two people, of equal power, of equal compassion for others, so perfect for each other, but unable to do anything about it. Life is frakked up sometimes."

With that she moved towards the door of the raptor. Having forgotten his surroundings, Lee quickly followed her. They had to take the President back to Colonial One. It was usually left up to a more apt pilot but everyone was still injured from the boxing match. Kara and Lee proved the only ones capable of flying a raptor and staying conscious at the same time.

As they loitered around, commenting on the state of their comrades, the President and Admiral slowly made their way towards the ship. She was holding onto his arm formally, and they were smiling, chatting with ease.

They stopped just outside of the raptor. Lee and Kara saluted, and Adama returned it automatically. Standing at ease, they continued to look towards the two leaders in front of them.

"Thank you for dinner Admiral," Roslin said, smiling slightly, her eyes glittering.

"My pleasure Madame President."

With that, her arm dropped down beside her, severing their physical connection. Adama's smile left his face. The usual frown took over his expression, and his eyes lost their vibrancy.

Lee noted that the same reaction took place with the President. She was very much the powerful authority figure, he face now stern and impassive. As she boarded the raptor, she turned around. Kara took her place in the pilot's seat, calling out;

"C'mon Lee, while we're still young!"

"Coming Starbuck."

Lee looked towards Roslin, who stared intently at the Admiral, still on the docking bay.

"See you soon Bill." She said softly, and Lee closed the door, encasing them in the raptor. As the raptor set off, Lee looked at the President sitting in the back. She had her eyes closed and a small smile played on her lips. The raptor engine burst into life, and the Admiral took a step back. He nodded to Lee, who noticed the softer expression on his face and a smile also tugged at his own lips.

Realization hit him. Kara was right. There was more to their formal feelings than met the eyes. He'd seen that look before. Whenever his father had shore leave. He'd come home and take Carolanne in his arms, and that look would be in his eyes. It was more than acceptance, it was more than friendship, it was something more.

Shaking his head in confusion, he heard Kara beside him;

"How does it feel to be wrong Lee?"

"It feels good, Kara." He glanced at his father once more and the raptor shot out of the bay. _Yes, it felt very good indeed. _


End file.
